


Hair Dye

by justabitofdevineintervention



Series: Aurora Cycle One-Shots [6]
Category: The Aurora Cycle - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: Angst, Other, Swearing, based off a headcanon of mine, cat's dead again folks, i dont know how hair works can you tell, scarlett needs a hug, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabitofdevineintervention/pseuds/justabitofdevineintervention
Summary: Scarlett always used to go with Cat to dye her hair.
Relationships: Scarlett Jones & Catherine Brannock
Series: Aurora Cycle One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934743
Kudos: 4





	Hair Dye

The first time Scarlett dyes her hair is the same day Cat gets her first tattoo. It was a week into their time at the Legion, and they were bored. Cat started on her sleeve.

This becomes somewhat of a tradition for them. Every six weeks or so, Scarlett gets her hair dyed and Cat gets a tattoo. When she sees the phoenix, Scarlett’s eyes nearly topple out of her head.

“Didn’t that-”

“Hurt?” Cat finishes. “Like a _bitch_.”

They laugh.

And then one day Cat’s gone. She’s not even quite dead, and that’s what makes it hurt the most. She isn’t dead, but she’s still irretrievably, irreversibly _gone_.

Scarlett locks herself away and cries for hours.

They win the war - but at what cost, Scarlett often wonders. Her hair, which is now more blonde than red, stays that way. She chops it back into a bob, but never dyes it again.

It’s too painful a reminder of the best friend she lost.


End file.
